Coloring Vision
by TNM-Writer
Summary: Not every person born into the Naruverse wanted to be a ninja. I didn't want to die. That didn't mean people didn't try to persuade me, despite my handicaps. It also didn't mean I would stand firm against them. I had never been the most stubborn girl in the world. T for occasional cussing.


A detached form of sense filled me, like I was floating in some kind of liquid – thicker than water but thinner than, say, jello – and not really doing anything. Just…floating. My thoughts were hazy, and slow, somehow this put a feeling of wrongness in me. If my mind wasn't usually this hazy, was it supposed to be fast and clear? I couldn't remember, the haze being so thick that memories seemed to avoid me. I got the general whispers of half-forgotten conversations with others I couldn't remember, as well as colors, scenery, and animals.

My memory wasn't gone, no, I just couldn't remember anything I wanted to. Why was I remembering all the useless stuff like a garden full of greenery, a beach side full of squalling, faceless tourists – I got a sense of distaste and amusement from these particular memories – and other places. A snowy blanket over frosted grass, which filled me with wonder, making me question; was I from a very sunny place with not a lot of snow? That would make sense of all the sunny scenes I saw.

I got no names, though, no faces, they were all blurred out, and especially no real memories.

Soon, as well, I began to feel things. Warmth being one, and colors, scents, and _feelings_. The one I felt the most, the most frequent one, was Pink; it smelled, somehow, like licorice, and was fuzzy, comforting and loving. While this knowingness filled me with a general half-conscious thought of _thisisn'trightwhatisgoingonwhyamIfeelingthis?_ I couldn't help but latch onto the only thing that seemed to break through the haze.

The next most frequent feeling was that of Brown. Not dog-shit-brown, but a nice, earthy, woodsy Brown that was calming and felts so stable; it smelt like dark chocolate, with a slight bitter twang to it. When I'd first smelt it, I had been thrust into a hazy memory of that same snowy place from before, a mug in the hands of a small, faceless girl, filled with dark, rich hot chocolate, marshmallows and whipped cream. I loved that memory, just like I loved this Color-Feeling, as it was so stable, that it would always hold me up, and if I fell down, would be surprisingly soft. It had a soft edge, as well, which made me think of a blade.

One day, though, another Color-Feeling burst through my haze like it was being chased by the hounds of hell – for escaping, I supposed, feeling so very terrified of this Color-Feeling. It was like Satan (_whowasSatanandwhydidIassociatehimwiththeideaofHell ?_) himself had broken a quiver in the ground and rose up from the firey depths of his loyal demons. It was bright, ugly, fiery Red, burning through everything in it's path – and not in a good way. It was so spicy and hot that I somehow thought my nose would be stuffy and eyes watery. The feeling I got from it was that it wouldn't hesitate to rip right through my heart for its own desires.

Panic was flaring through the Pink-fuzzy feeling, and the earthy feeling was nowhere insight of my senses. In the surrounding Color-Feelings, panic was flaring and emotions were raging, sending my senses into overload. Then, there was a ripple in my water-jello thing, and suddenly, it felt _too tight_.

The convulsions and ripples kept coming at quick, random intervals, all sending different emotions into Pink-fuzzy. Some were worrying emotions, like pain and anxiety, but some were nicer, more familiar emotions such as love. The haze, with every surge through the water-jello, started to dissipate.

Memories, clearer than every before, were showing – faceless strangers became my loving family, names which had been hidden just out of reach were now bright and clear. Jamie Strider, Alex Strider, Amelia Strider, Nathaniel Strider. Me, big brother, Mom, Dad.

The water-jello fell away, and Pink-fuzzy disappeared, leaving me on cold – _toocoldtoocoldtoocold_ – ground, as feet pounded around me. With that, the last of the haze fell away, and I _remembered_. I remembered that last single memory, of which I was in a car crash with my family, and we all died on impact. I felt like sobbing.

Warm, large hands picked me up, and their color was Green, warm and comforting. Like a cold shower on a hot day, washing away my worries, and it smelled like citrus. Did I even know what citrus smelled like? I didn't even know what it was, but that's what it struck me as. I opened my eyes – and saw nothing. Complete blackness.

Green-citrus washed over me, healing wounds I hadn't even known were there, before making me fall into a misty shroud of sleep. It didn't last long, though, and I soon woke up in the arms of someone else to that Red-spicy Color-Feeling, to the sounds of war and roars of some kind of beast, the crashing of buildings falling, and screams. This happened periodically before I woke up for a different reason.

Red-spicy was gone.

Far away, though, there was a hint of it, smoldered in the smell of Blue-wet-grass. It was so calming and pure that it covered up Red-spicy. I was grateful to Blue-wet-grass for that.

Then, as the haze of sleep started to return, I realized some things. The impact of the realizations wouldn't hit me till morning, but I knew.

I had been reborn. Mom, Dad, Alex were not here; Pink-fuzzy was my mother here, if she was even alive, and Brown-steady was my father here, if he was alive.

There was also another, as I stared into the blackness.

I was blind.

**0()0**

**So, how did you like it? I'm trying to do a different take on the 'reborn into the naruverse' thing, with a girl whose never read Naruto, so this is all new to her. I'm not going to give anything away yet, I'm planning it all out. Just you wait.**

**I WILL CHOOSE THE BEST REVIEW FOR A QUOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
